Liquid crystal displays have been widely applied to a computer monitor, a laptop, a mobile phone, a liquid crystal television and other devices due to advantages such as small size, low power consumption, and low radiation. A backlight is a key component of the liquid crystal display; with development of science and technology, market requirements on backlight products are becoming increasingly high, and regardless of a vehicular product backlight or a backlight of a smart phone, high brightness, high grade, and high definition have already been general requirements in the market.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional backlight comprises a light guide plate 1′ and a light source 2′; the light source 2′ is provided on a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) 3′, the light guide plate 1′ includes a light incident surface 11′, and a light emergent surface 13′ intersecting with the light incident surface 11′, as well as a bottom surface 12′ opposite to the light emergent surface 13′, and the Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) 3′ is adhered to a plastic frame 5′ and a blank region of the light emergent surface 13′ through an FPC adhesive preparation structure 4′. For example, the light source may use an organic Light-Emitting Diode (LED). In the above-described structure, since the FPC adhesive preparation structure 4′ is closely adhered to the blank region of the light emergent surface 13′ of the light guide plate 1, and the FPC adhesive preparation structure 4′ has very small and densely distributed adhesive particles on a surface thereof, and in this case after the light guide plate is adhered, the total reflection condition of the blank region can be destroyed, so that part of light (e.g., light B in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2) is scattered before reaching a mesh point region of the light guide plate, resulting in loss of light and a reduced utilization rate of the backlight.